Benzene Series
by I3Len
Summary: Songfic for the series of songs starting with Benzene. It all started when Len and Rin sang their song in choir. He didn't expect the jealousy or his reaction to it. Rin could do nothing but watch her brother spiral into a world built of their lies. All she did was stand by and watch. Was there ever any hope for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape way or form own vocaloid. The only thing I own is plot, and even that is based off of the Benzene series of songs.**

Len's POV

"Wait! Rin!" I yelled, chasing after my younger twin.

"No! Hurry up, Len, or you'll be late," she called back laughing.

"Rin!" I huffed running faster and grabbing her hand and dragging her along. "Well, come on then."

We arrived at school on time, despite Rin's worries. I smiled at her and walked to my seat, right as our teacher, Mr. Kamui, walked in. I had never been a fan of history, so I pulled out my phone to text my sister but, realizing she was busy, put it away quickly. I sighed thinking 'I guess I'll just take a nap…'

"Len, wake up! We have to get to music class," Rin nearly shouted in my ear, shaking me.

"Meh," I huffed. I didn't really want to go to music. Since we sang Benzene, I'd been getting a lot of glares.

"Come on," she whined. "We're singing Nitrobenzene today." I got up and followed her out of the room.

"We still don't know what to do for the middle," I pointed out.

"Wing it," she said shrugging.

"Fine, I'll figure something out," I huffed.

We walked into class right as the bell rang. Our teacher, Miss Megurine, started calling people up to the front of the class to perform the song they wrote. We had a couple duets beside me and Rin, but the mostly solos. Miku, probably the most popular girl in school, got called up and sang Triple Baka with Teto. Next was Rin and I's turn. We got up there and started singing.

Nitrobenzene. Benzene. Benzene. Fa-do-sol-re-la-mi-ti.

Nitrobenzene. Benzene. Benzene. Be-be-be-be-be-be-benzene.

Nitrobenzene. Benzene. Benzene. Ti-mi-la-re-sol-do-fa.

Nitrobenzene. Benzene. Benzene. Be-be-be-be-be-be-benzene.

I didn't know what to sing next so I just blurted out some syllables that sounded good. Then, we finished the song.

When we finished most people clapped politely and Miss Megurine explained how what I did was a scat, but I wasn't paying attention. The Baka Group, Miku, Neru, and Teto, were glaring at me. When I got to my locker after school there was a note on it. It said:

The sound's off, don't get too full of yourself. I could, and did, do better.

**Author's Note: I don't hate Neru, Miku, or Teto. I actually really like Teto; she's adorable. I just need antagonists and sadly this was the group that popped into my mind. Also, I know that this chapter is really short, I apologize. I will try to make them longer but make no promises. Also, I know that I'm not the quickest updater anyway, but this story probably won't be updated quickly. I will try and update regularly, but I have a lot of other stories that I'm working on to get to the point where they're good to go up. Also I want to see if anybody likes this first.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Len POV

The next day was worse. I tried to blend in so I wouldn't draw attention to myself, but it didn't work. All of the pop stars, and even some of my "friends," were glaring at me. It was as if they were mad at me. What did I do? I wanted to know. Was I really that awful? I tried to sit through all of my classes, but I couldn't concentrate. They all made were whispering, and, although I couldn't hear all of the conversations, I heard enough.

I decided to go and hide on the rooftop. Maybe I could avoid all of the glares up there. I took some paper up there. I wanted a distraction, not a new song. I wrote and tried to forget. Maybe, _maybe_ they'll understand.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," I responded, distracted hoping she would go away.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like it," Rin stated.

"Look, I just want to be alone," I pleaded. I waited for her to respond, but there was only silence. I glanced behind and noticed that she had left. I glanced down at what I had wrote before Rin interrupted me. It said:

What am I singing for?

I just sing without understanding the meaning

come

Let us sing and let us dance

Come, let us yell and let us shout

Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away

What am I living for?

Are you satisfied with this?

And so you laugh at me

_It's nonsense,_ I thought. Then, I sighed, walked up to the edge of the roof, and leaned against the grating surrounding it. It only came up to about my waist. I let go of the paper and let it fly away. Staring out at the city, I thought.

Rin POV

I was worried about him. Len was never like that, withdrawn and a little hostile. He was normally cheerful and friendly. I didn't know what had happened to him in just a day. Then I heard the rumors that were going around. Everyone said that our song sucked and that Len needed to take lessons and learn how to _really_ sing. I didn't understand what they meant. The teacher thought our song was amazing. They were just jealous. I hoped Len realized that soon. They all were.

I felt a sudden desire to hit whoever started these rumors. It was odd, I was never violent. Sure I was more outgoing than Len, but never violent. _I __guess I'm just being protective of my brother,_ I thought. I turned and walked to my next class.

**Author's Note: I know that I used really scattered parts of the song, but I'm trying to work the songs throughout the fic while still trying to make it flow. I thought those lines worked best with how he's feeling. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Let me know if you don't like the lyric thing. **


End file.
